Episode 52
As the young man on the raft realizes he drifted beyond the city's barrier, more Gandharva suras appear. In a flashback, an instructor stresses the importance of speedy and accurate calculations when using magic, complaining about the aforementioned young man's reliance on intuition without understanding the underlying theory, causing mistakes and failures with his magic. Out on the water, the young man believes that his way of doing magic is more advantageous in a real fight, and casts hoti varuna, creating a wave that lifts his raft up and away from the advancing suras. He continues to scoff at unnecessary accuracy and theory. Recalling the instructor telling him that he should follow the example of a great magician like Asha, the young man believes that the bastard can't possibly cast a bhavati spell faster than him since he doesn't waste time on calculations. He casts bhavati varuna and freezes the suras, but unfortunately he also freezes both his right arm and leg, and much of the surrounding ocean, demonstrating why a spell's boundary needs to be tightly controlled. As he becomes flustered about his situation, the suras begin to break free from the ice. As Asha, Leez, and Yuta approach Mistyshore near the shoreline, Yuta hears the sounds of someone struggling out in the water; Asha tells him not to worry about it. Soon they arrive at the checkpoint, and as they wait in line, Asha explains to Leez that there are no restrictions for leaving a barrier, but you can only re-enter a barrier through a checkpoint. This leads Leez to wonder how the man in the black cape was able to bring them both back to Atera without going through the checkpoint. Suddenly, someone bursts into the waiting area; the young man, now injured, rudely storms past the line, straight to the check-in desk, and manages to offend Asha on top of everything else. Asha takes note of the information on the monitor as the man checks in; once he is gone, she mutters, "Ran Sairofe, Quarter, triple-varuna, rank BB." Asha menacingly states that she will find him and have a little chat. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Ran): I apologize to those who wanted to see more of Sagara. This episode was dedicated to the newest main character behaving like an idiot. ** (angry Rana): This is the math couple who were shown in the Prologue. The girl will make an appearance later. As for the boy, he seems to pick random answers to math problems but he actually gets many of them correct. But this is not something that can be depended on all the time... ** hoti varuna: This spell was first seen in Ep.15 when the magicians were trying to put out the fire in Atera. It is water-controlling magic. ** bhavati varuna: This is freezing magic. More is explained in the posts for these spells. ** Mistyshore is located on the coast, and has the Temple of Water and a University of Magic. Inhabitants need to be careful not to float outside the barrier when swimming in the ocean. One can easily miss the warning signs and drift out. ** Angry_Asha.jpg: The new main character's future seems grim. * Ran froze his own body. Asha later correctly guesses that he's the type to do so. * Leez realizes this episode that the fact that Mister was able to bring her back to Atera was abnormal. * Ran's embarrassing moment #1: calling Asha a perverted guy wearing a skirt. The first of many to come. 1-52 magic without calculating.png|disastrous results of magic without calculating 1-52 approaching Mistyshore.png|approaching Mistyshore's checkpoint 1-52 busy checkpoint.png|check-in line 1-52 whoosh.png|how rude References